


Fire

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: A ficlet about a fire in the tower.
Kudos: 2





	Fire

Killian stood in front of a hot stove with his young daughter happily sitting on the counter chattering to him

"What's that for, Papa?" She asked him as he used a spice she hadn't seen before.

"It's a spice, it adds flavor." They continued talking. Killian listening to everything Alice had to say. The next thin he knew there was a fire on the stove.

He grabbed his young child and ran as fast as he could. He threw his leg out of the windowsill then as he got close, his daugghter reminded him of the flaw in his plan to evacuate. She couldn't.

"Stay here." Kilian left her sitting on the windowsill and got water and dumped it on the fire. It took a minute. Their dinner was unsalvageable but no one was hurt. Not physically anyway. It shook him up for days.

"Papa, why are you sad?" Alice asked days later when Killian was thinking yet again oer teh what ifs of the fire.

"I'm not sad, Starfish. Just worried. Worried you'll get hurt."

"I'm careful, Papa." Kilian let out aa laugh. Alice was the most adventurous person he'd ever met. He waas sure he had a grey hai froma few too many "watch this"-es already aand she was only five.

"I know, it's just if something goes wrong. You can't get out."

Alice nodded. "It's not fair, but I'm okay."

Killian knew Alice got frustrated with the situation but didn't wnt him to worry. He still despised the reason she even she even half knew how to lie. But she'd forgotten about that, thank the gods.

"Okay, fine. I'll try not to worry so much, but if there's a fire get to the windowsill as fast as you can, ok?"

It was a terrible solution but it was the only one he had.

And then his heart was poisoned and he worried she'd set a fire and not be able to put it out because he'd told her to get away from it. Luckilly, it never came to that as far as he was aware.


End file.
